


Fatal Mistake

by talesofakindredspirit



Category: Marvel
Genre: Awkward Dinner with the Avengers, F/M, Mention of Daddy Kink, bruh they done fucked up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 10:57:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16116983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talesofakindredspirit/pseuds/talesofakindredspirit
Summary: Dinner with the avengers quickly turns awkward after a slip of the tongue.





	Fatal Mistake

**Author's Note:**

> This is also definitely not what I should be writing after a month of a hiatus but who cares lol.

Most dads would be ecstatic to hear that their daughter was dating America’s Golden Boy, Tony Stark was not one of them. When you had told him about your relationship with Steve, he banned him from the Tower and forbade you from seeing him ever again. After several days of convincing from yourself and multiple members of the team, Tony finally let Steve come back, with extreme reluctance of course. 

Several months later, your dad was slowly warming up to the idea of the two of you together. You sat at the dinner table with the rest of the team, Steve on your left, Natasha on your right, and your father a few seats down from you. You had made everyone a pasta dinner tonight, and so far everyone seemed to be enjoying the meal. You frowned down at your plate, trying to figure out what was missing from it. It tasted fine of course but something seemed to be missing from it and it was bothering that you couldn’t figure out what it was.

Steve looked at you with concern, gently setting his hand on your thigh to get your attention. “Is something wrong?”

You shake your head no, “Something seems to be missing but I can’t figure out what it is.” 

You glance around the table and your eyes land on the little salt shaker. “Aha! That’s it, it’s missing salt!” Steve and Natasha laugh at your silly food antics and go back to eating their meals. 

You look up at your father, smiling sweetly to ask him to pass you the salt seeing as he’s the closest to it. You didn’t think twice about what you said next, or about what your words would cause.

“Daddy, can you pass me the salt?”

At the same time, Steve and Tony reached over to pass you the salt. “Sure, baby girl.” Both answered at the same time. Everyone at the table goes silent and a look of pure mortification passes over your face. 

“Oh fuck,” you mumble, burying your face in your hands.

Tony looks over at Steve, “Excuse me?” See up until now, your father had assumed that your relationship with Steve hadn’t progressed that far. Oh how wrong he had been. 

Laughter explodes around the room and Tony’s anger rises, his face turning bright red. “You have 5 seconds to run before I kill you.” Tony seethes through gritted teeth at Steve. He’s still frozen so you grab his hand and yanked him down the hall.

You hear a loud shout and begin to run faster, curses spilling from my mouth.

This could not get any worse!


End file.
